James Alice and Frank timetravel
by ImDaisyTbh
Summary: James Alice and Frank timetravel and meet their kids. complete


A/n: This story is a little messy, sorry.

disclaimer: I don't own anything

Snape had insulted Harry's dad. Again. Every time Harry found it harder to fight it, because he hadn't known his father. And he was scared to death that there might be some truth in what Snape was saying, that maybe James Potter was not the man Harry wanted him to be.

With a heavy heart he went to the Great hall with his two best friends for some food.

flashback:

The Order, including such as James, Alice, Frank, Sirius and Remus, were at Hogwarts. Kingsley had business with Dumbledore and as things turned out, they all joined. Kingsley and Dumbledore were at the headmasters office at the moment, whilst the others roamed the empty Great Hall. Sirius, Remus and James were laughing quietly between themselves, no doubt remembering pranks they played here. Alice and Frank were also happy to be back in their old School. It was not long ago they graduated, but time seemed to fly. Just as Frank was about to tell her about that time he fell down four flights of stairs, she felt a shiver run down her spine. It wasn't cold, she rather felt it from within. Now alert, she turned around to see what was causing her discomfort. There was nothing, so she tried to listen to what Frank was saying. ".. and when I was almost down, wouldn't you believe that the stairs turned, leading me down another flight? I couldn't believe it! And then I .." She tried to listen, she really did, but that feeling was back. She turned left and right, now walking around rather than standing still. Frank stopped talking, looking at her. "Are you listening? Alice, are you okay?"

Alice didn't listen. It was now a game of 'hot and cold' depending on where in the room she was, she felt different. Once she reached the Gryffindor table, she was almost shaking. James, who had just turned around, saw this, walked over and asked if everything was alright. The feeling, no, it was a presence, got stronger. It was just in front of her and as she lifted her arm up to touch it, she could feel it do the same. When she touched it, (whatever it was, because it couldn't be seen, only felt), several things happened. Upon contact a giant swirling, flashing bright hole erupted, like a portal. What was worse was that whatever she had touched, had grabbed her and was pulling her in.

present:

Neville had just sat down in the Great Hall with his fellow housemates to eat breakfast. Seamus and Dean was in deep conversation over the upcoming quidditch match. The Golden Trio next to him were mostly quiet, except for Hemiones occasional remark that Ron should eat with his mouth shut (Neville had to agree, it was kinda gross). As usual no one was very interested in him, and since he was used to it, didn't pay it that much thought. Though he would have liked to have someone to talk to now and then, he was alone quite often. Then he felt a shiver run down his back. It was never cold inside Hogwarts, so he turned around to see if there was someone behind him. There wasn't. He decided to ignore it, turning back to his breakfast. It wasn't long until he felt it again, but stronger. It really felt as if someone was behind him, and it freaked him out. He felt as if it was reaching out to him, and he slowly lifted his hand. A giant portal looking hole appeared in front of Neville. He felt as if he was holding someone's hand through the hole. It was warm and kind, and he wanted it to stay, so on instinct he tried to pull it out.

flashback:

Alice let out a scream and it all happened in seconds. Frank and James, who was closest at hand, had grabbed her arm, trying to pull it back.

present:

Neville suddenly felt that _he _was being pulled in and screamed. Dean and Seamus immediately grabbed his robe trying to pull him back. The teachers had seen all of this and were rushing towards them.

flashback:

Alice was being pulled in again so James and Frank counted to three, and pulled as hard as they could.

present:

Neville was yanked into the hole and he was now screaming. McGonagall realised she would not reach the boy in time, so she flicked her wand and sent Neville, Dean and Seamus, (who was still holding onto Neville) across the hall. What she hadn't expected, was for three grown people to fly through the hole, also holding onto Neville.

flashback: They had almost got her arm out, when they were pulled through the hole with extreme force. James and Frank had been holding on tight to Alice and they didn't let go as they were thrown across a room.

present: Neville quickly looked up to see who it was that he was holding, and paled. In front of him were a woman and two ghosts. He was holding the womans hand, and the ghosts were holding her arm. When she looked up, he saw that it was his mother. A young version, but still his mother. The two ghosts let go of her arm to help themselves up, and he saw that it was his father, with a man that looked just like Harry.

flashback:

It had happened in about five seconds, but Sirius still blamed himself for not reaching them in time. The portal had closed and now his friends were nowhere to be seen.

present: Alice looked at the boy, then back at her friends (who did not look like ghosts to her).

Turning to Neville, she said "Hi, my name is Alice. What's yours?"

Neville was too shocked to move, let alone answer, so he just looked at her and the ghosts. McGonagall had now reached the woman, two men and Neville. Pointing her wand at her, she was about to question her when she recognized her. Alice had been in her House after all. "Alice Longbottom?" she asked.

"Oh! Well no you see Frank and I, well we aren't married, I'm not a Longbottom" she replied, blushing.

The two ghost men turned to her, when Frank asked "Who are you talking to?"

Alice looked at him as if he was stupid, gesturing to McGonagall, saying "why the professor of course."

The men looked at where she gestured, the air in front of her, where no one was. In fact, the room was completely empty. "What are you talking about, we are the only ones here." James said.

Upon hearing James' voice, McGonagall turned towards him and the other man, and that's when she recognized Frank. It appeared they could not see her because they were looking right through her. Why could Alice see her when they couldn't? What was different? Then she realised Alice had touched Neville. That had to be it, a direct link from the past to the present.

"Ask him to touch Neville, the boy in front of you." she said. Alice took Franks' hand, leading him up to Neville, who was still sitting on the floor, and made Frank touch his shoulder. Upon contact Frank went blind for a second, but when he opened his eyes, the room was full of people and teachers, looking at them. He looked at McGonagall who was smiling at him and he smiled back with a small hello. James was standing behind them, still not being able to see anyone but his two friends. Frank then turned to him. "James! She was right, there are a lot of people here. Touch this boy and you'll see them to!" He took James' hand, just as Alice had taken his, and dragged him to Neville, to get him to touch his shoulder. But his hand went straight through. "What? It didn't work? That's weird." Frank said.

"No it's not" McGonagall said. "You and Alice have a genetic connection to this boy, James does not. Neville is the link that allows your past selves to come to this future. For James to be able to see us, he would need to find his connection."

"Frank and I have a _genetic_ connection to this boy? And were in the future? Frank, is this our kid?" Alice looked wide eyed at Neville, who was blushing.

"Hi mom, dad."

James watched as his friends tried to hug air and he would have laughed, if he didn't think they needed help. "Seriously guys. Ha. Ha. Very funny prank, but we really have to figure out where we are and how to get back, we don't have time fo.." James was cut of by feeling a presence behind him. He quickly turned around, but of course, no one was there. Then something touched his chest, he couldn't see, and then he saw himself before him, just a bit shorter.

Harry had heard the professor's explanation and knew that he was the link to James. He went up behind him, not sure how to do this, when James suddenly turned around. Harry had his heart in his throat. This was his father, alive, and he would finally meet him. He stretched his arm out, touched his chest and suddenly had eye contact. It didn't last long though, as James looked around the room to see everyone. It was really bizarre and he didn't know what to do. James saw Frank and Alice, and they introduces the boy - _their son _\- to him. Turning around again, looking at the boy with the glasses and messy hair, realised that that must be _his_ son. That thought made him want to sit down, but he didn't have the chance before the boy had latched onto his waist, hugging him. The boy quickly let go, ashamed, and said "I'm sorry.", because he knew that James didn't know him. James smiled and said "Hi sorry, I'm dad."

They spent about a week there, trying to find a way to go back and in the meantime getting to know their kids. They were of course obliviated, as was the rest of the school, except for Harry and Neville. Heavens knew those boys needed happy memories from their parents. Neville no longer felt alone, because he knew his parents would always be with him, and

Harry was no longer bothered by Snape's comments, because he knew, that James Potter was the father he wanted him to be.


End file.
